


Candy Floss

by justabi



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/justabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't actually gone anywhere since they'd first started sleeping together and Clark was determined to stay strong on the issue of the farmers' market.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Floss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for suzvoy as take your mind off being back from Sweden porn.

"Clark, you were flying," Lex said in awe as Clark's feet crunched down onto the rocks of the driveway.

"What? No, I'm not supposed to fly yet. Next thing you know I'll be wearing red and blue tights like some colorblind Peter Pan."

"How did you do that?" Lex flashed him that look that said Clark was Warrior Angel and a wet dream all wrapped into one.

"Beats me," Clark shrugged. Lex was getting better at letting the new developments with his gifts go, at least until his more base urges were satisfied. The man just had sex on the brain and nothing else could compete lately.

"Oh, I'll beat you all right," Lex smirked.

"We have to go to the farmers' market first. You promised. There's food and games and stuff to buy. We can get candy floss!"

"There is food here. None of that stuff is worth buying. Wouldn't you rather stay here and play with me," Lex gently cajoled while unbuttoning the hideous blue flannel shirt Clark had chose to wear on top of, _good Lord_, a red t-shirt. Maybe Clark really was color blind.

"Candy floss, Lex," Clark insisted. They hadn't actually gone anywhere since they'd first started sleeping together and Clark was determined to stay strong on the issue of the farmers' market.

"I'll send someone out to get it," Lex promised as he slid a hand up underneath the offensive shirts.

"Well, I'll need something to suck on to tide me over. Something hard, like a lollipop," Clark teased.

"I think I can find something hard for you to suck on. Come upstairs," he whispered in his most low, seductive voice.

"Why, Mr. Luthor, are you trying to lure pure, innocent little me up to your bedroom with candy to do bad, wrong, unspeakable things to me?" Clark batted his eyelashes and feigned shock. Actually, it might have come off better if his hands hadn't had a mind of their own and snaked around to Lex's ass to pull them closer together.

"Yes, yes I am," Lex agreed and bit Clark hard on the neck just below his ear, eliciting a whimper.

"You are a _very bad man_," Clark groaned out as he ground their groins together.

"Thank you. You're not half bad yourself. Now get your ass up to my room." The command got instant results. Lex was suddenly by himself and half hard in the middle of his driveway. If there was one thing Clark had going for him as a lover it was the alacrity with which he followed direction.

Clark was naked in the center of the huge wrought iron bed, hard and stroking himself by the time Lex made it inside the mansion to the top of the stairs and opened the doors. He would never get tired of seeing that. He quickly divested himself of his clothing and crawled onto the bed, enjoying the rustle of the raw silk duvet and the soft panting of his lover. Though they were just lying down, Lex could wait no longer. He began to drag his phallus across Clark's face and was promptly rewarded with a little moan. Clark really did want something hard to suck on.

The sound of Clark sucking his cock was something akin to the sound of heaven opening up and a choir of angels filling the sky. The hungry slurping sound filled his consciousness along with the hot throb threatening to encompass his entire body. He knew that Clark was touching himself while he did this, that he was never able to wait, so turned on by having Lex in his mouth that he had to. It was an incredible rush to have that power over him. Lex thrust into the heat surrounding his dick, not afraid to hurt the invulnerable boy moaning under him. It wouldn't take long unless Clark was intent on drawing it out, which didn't seem to be the case today. The frenzied buck of Lex's hips didn't stop the swirl of Clark's tongue around his cock or the hot suction he somehow continually varied. Lex shuddered and poured cum down his throat.

Clark drank it down with a strangled noise as he rapidly increased the slid of his hands on his own cock. Lex pulled away so he could watch the beloved face contort with pleasure. It didn't take long before Lex could see the tell tale signs: the dilated eyes, the thin sheen of sweat, the bite of the bottom lip. Clark arched his back, titled his head back and looked into Lex's eyes as he came. Lex rolled on top of him and kissed him fiercely, taste of himself in Clark's mouth better than any candy. Then Clark soothed his hands down the smooth skin of Lex's back and laughed breathily.

Abruptly Lex was alone in the bed and Clark was standing at the door fully clothed. "Come on, get dressed or we'll be too late to get one of Mrs. Alistair's funnel cakes."

"Huh?" was all Lex could manage.

"I know that I just sucked your brain out your dick, but I need you to snap out of it and get dressed before we miss the whole thing," Clark said with an amused tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"Farmers' market. Candy floss. Am I ringing any bells here, Lex?"


End file.
